


Oblivious/Problem/Fooling Around/Destined

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, Flashfic Series, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron thinks about his relationship with Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious/Problem/Fooling Around/Destined

**Oblivious**   
**hp_ficathon prompt "Obsessive" and 100quills prompt "Sarcasm"**

According to Ginny, I've been destined to marry Hermione since the moment we met on the train. According to Harry, I've been destined to marry her since the moment I sacrificed myself to the Chess Queen when we were going after Quirrell. According to Hermione, she knew she was destined to marry me from the moment that Harry and I burst into the girl's loo first year to warn her about the troll.

I didn't realize that we were supposed to be together until Harry and Ginny set me up on a blind date and the girl ended up being Hermione. I always thought that she was a bit obsessive and sarcastic, and that maybe I'd be better off dating a tiger, but that was before our date.

oOo

 **Problem**   
**hp_ficathon prompt "We Need to Talk" and 100quills prompt "Listen"**

 

I'm sitting at the kitchen table with a midnight snack, waiting for Hermione to get home from work, when I hear a knock on the door. "Come in!"

I hear footsteps down the hall and a familiar face pops into view.

"Hey mate, what are you doing here?" It's unusual for Harry to come visit this late at night, especially without warning.

"I, uh…" Harry looks nervous, which is also unusual. I don't think I've seen him this nervous since the time that he and Ginny announced that they weren't together, and in fact Harry was dating Severus Snape, of all people.

"What's wrong?"

"I, um, was working late to-tonight and…" Harry took a deep breath, "Listen, Ron, we need to talk."

oOo

 **Fooling Around**   
**hp_ficathon prompt "Fooling Around" and 100quills prompt "Walking"**

 

I suppose I've always been a bit dense in that department, but I still feel like I should have noticed something was happening. I should have noticed that something was different with Hermione.

First she was trying to get a promotion to the head of her Auror squad, and so she had to work late. Then she was having to work more because of the promotion, and she was staying even later. And I just chalked it up to that ambition of hers that made her the first in our class for seven years.

It took Harry walking in on them for me to realize that she was fooling around.

oOo

 **Destined**   
**hp_ficathon prompt "Finally Leaving" and 100quills prompt "Never"**

So Hermione's finally leaving today. I didn't really want her to go, but Harry and Ginny tell me it's for the best. They tell me that if she's cheated on me before, then she'll cheat on me again. They tell me that I'm an idiot to forgive her.

I can't help it though. I didn't choose to forgiver her any more than I chose to fall in love with her in the first place. According to Harry and Ginny, we were just destined to be. So maybe I'm just destined to forgiver her too.

I don't know what to say or do. I guess I've never really known when it comes to Hermione.


End file.
